


Perfectly Bound

by grethan-allmance (Sapphire09)



Series: Grethan Drabbles [27]
Category: The Dolan Twins, Youtube RPF
Genre: Bondage, Fluff and Smut, Kinky, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire09/pseuds/grethan-allmance
Summary: Ethan remembered the time when he was pretty much vanilla, liking the only traditional way of sex. But, since he started this thing with Grayson, he found himself wanting to try plenty of new things. He still loves vanilla, nothing can really beat the simple act of foreplay, just caressing his brother's skin and press on all of his pleasure-spots.But, trying out new things with Grayson was what they do.Or: Ethan bought spreader bars and fun times were had. Just 5k words of sappy, kinky smut.
Relationships: Ethan Dolan/Grayson Dolan
Series: Grethan Drabbles [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1276412
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Perfectly Bound

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: I promise everything is done with consent and everyone is having fun. Though, if you're particularly sensitive, might as well consider this dub-con? Communication does happen, but I guess some can still see it as questionable. That's your warning, anyway.

Ethan remembered the time when he was pretty much vanilla, liking the only traditional way of sex. Sure, he knew other ways existed, but he used to think they were weird. He wasn't comfortable with most kinks he found on the internet, finding them either too rough or too weird to ever try on any of his girlfriends, no matter how _curious_ he found the idea to be. He didn't feel comfortable trying any of it on them, not even the more adventurous ones.

Besides, none of those girlfriends ever lasted long enough for them to actually venture into the kinkier stuff.

But, since he started this ( _wonderful/scary/_ _ **perfect**_ ) _thing_ with Grayson, he found himself wanting to try plenty of new things. He still loves vanilla, nothing can really beat the simple act of foreplay, just caressing his brother's skin and press on all of his pleasure-spots. The sweet praises that made Grayson blush and shiver with pleasure, then how Grayson would moan as he kissed his ear, his teeth tugging on his soft earlobe as Ethan thrusted deep inside him.

 _(Shit, even just the memory of it already excites him._ )

But, trying out new things with Grayson was what they _do_. So, tried they did. Some kinks are still firmly off the table, but there were others he found intriguing, in idea. One of the things Ethan found himself loving was _bondage_.

So, of course, since the first time he saw the spreader bars when they went to a sex shop for a video, he always wondered how Grayson would look with those on. He imagined how hot Grayson would be, hands tied down and legs spread open, those delicious thighs contracting, trying to close, but unable with the bar forcing him to stay open for Ethan's viewing pleasure _—_

It's likely he was just a little too... _obsessed,_ when it comes to Grayson. He tried to tamp it down before this _wonderful_ thing he has with Grayson started, but after he was given pretty much free reign, with full permission from his brother to touch, kiss, and _sex him up_ , it was like his obsession doubled up instead of calming down.

He just couldn't help it. Also, Grayson always seemed to relish it, loving every moment of being the subject of Ethan's _obsession_. So, really, _how the fuck could he ever stop?_

He couldn't possibly be entirely to blame for bringing home those spreader bars, excitement and giddiness bubbling in his chest almost uncontrollably. If only Grayson showed some discomfort, said something about Ethan's crazy obsession of him, just a little hint that maybe, _maybe,_ Ethan was going too far, _too much_. Grayson only needed to say it, then Ethan would get himself under control, no matter what.

In Ethan's opinion, the fact that he didn't buy it immediately the first time he saw it was proof (at least to himself) he had at least a modicum of self-control. Not much, considering his outrageous purchase. He custom-ordered two pairs of black leather cuffs that have baby blue padding in the inside part. The padding itself was a thing of luxury, the softest and most pillow-y with just enough level of firmness to be comfortable with the word 'Ethan's' stitched on in silver threads. The stitch was a hidden claim, _subtle,_ not a claim for other people to see, but Grayson would _feel_ it on his skin. He'd _know_.

He knew what Grayson would think. _Juvenil_ e, like when they were children and Ethan had gotten into a habit of scribbling his name on whatever he feels he owned. He did it for Grayson's things too, scribbling Grayson's name so no one would get confused to who owned which. It was a habit Ethan still had, though as he grew up and realizing it was a childish habit, he started doing it in more subtle ways. And thus, the stitches.

Of course, the cuffs got his special attention, but he also gave other aspects some thoughts, too. The bars, for instance, he chose the ones made out of stainless steel. Ethan had wanted it made out of sterling silver for appearance sake and fanciness, but for the bars, it would need durability. After all, he can't have Grayson accidentally bending it in a moment of passion. It was a small chance, but Ethan just isn't taking any chances, so stainless steel it is. Besides, it might be not as pretty as silver, but the chromium grey would still look so _good_ on Grayson, especially with the cuffs.

He just knew they would all look so _pretty_ on his brother.

* * *

Ethan was happy to know he was _right_.

Also, Grayson's face when Ethan showed him his purchase was funny, not gonna lie. His wide-eyed look of surprise, that look of mortification, scandalized yet also with a hint of intrigue, made Ethan grin widely and laugh.

"Ethan, what are those?" Grayson asked. The dramatic dread in his tone only added to Ethan's delight.

"Spreader bars," Ethan said cheerfully. "For you!"

"'For me' as in you bought them for you to wear or 'for me' to wear?"

"For you to wear obviously, you silly goof," Ethan exclaimed happily, undeterred by Grayson's _Look_. "See here, I even chose this specific shade of your favorite baby blue, like your car! And, look here! It said 'Ethan's' on it! Cool, right?"

Grayson kept staring at Ethan's purchase, then back to Ethan, then back at the purchase. Ethan couldn't describe the look besides anything other than doubt-slash-distrust with a side of hesitant interest. It's a common look Grayson often has whenever Ethan has a perfectly reasonable and great idea, especially on their secret-sex-life. Like this great idea, for instance.

"Right...," Grayson trailed, eyes not leaving Ethan's purchase. "Cool...."

Grayson kept looking at the cuffs with a look of distrust, which is a bit rude. Ethan actually thought about his comfort and safety this time! He even put away his shame and embarrassment and asked the store's clerk for advice and lengthy explanation for the safest way of doing this. He learned his lesson after the first time Ethan went into trying something a bit sketch headfirst, lacking the proper research and hurt Grayson in the process. He felt so bad about it he brooded for days, _weeks_ , feeling like the worst piece of human garbage until Grayson hit him over the head to return him to his senses.

So really, Ethan learned his lesson, all right.

"How much are these anyway?"

"Not important," Ethan answered promptly and cheekily. "Worth the spend, I assure you."

The apprehensive look returned, which only made Ethan roll his eyes again.

"C'mon Gray, at least try it first?" Ethan pouted. "They're like, super soft."

He loves that Grayson is always open to trying things first before completely rejecting Ethan's ideas. Ethan watched in giddy expectation as Grayson finally reached and touched one of the cuffs. He was delighted when Grayson's expression totally changed, eyebrows raised as his fingers rubbed against the super soft padding.

"Oh, wow. That is soft," Grayson agreed, smiling now, "What _is_ this? It's so soft!"

Ha, Ethan _knew_ Grayson would love it. Totally worth the money he spent. _Vindication achieved._

"C'mon, try it!" Ethan told him, giddy at the thought of those cuffs around Grayson's wrist. And ankles. He bought whole sets, plus extras, just in case. Grayson fumbled when he tried to put one cuff on with one hand, so Ethan went to help and fasten it on him.

Even the act of just putting it on _Grayson_ already excited him.

And yes, Ethan was right _again_. 

The black leather looked _hot_ on Grayson, the baby blue lining is just _brilliant,_ the color just peeking out slightly around the leather at certain angles. And then, _knowing_ that his name is stamped right _there,_ pressing against Grayson's skin, gives Ethan so many _feels_ in his stomach. And groin.

Ethan wondered if he looked like a creep with how much he was grinning. 

"So, how does it feel?" 

Grayson stared at the cuff around his wrist some more, turning his wrist over to see its entirety. "Well, it is pretty comfy. I kinda like it, actually," Grayson said, which was pretty much the greenest light Ethan had hoped to get.

"Great!" Ethan exclaimed happily. "Now, let me just put the bars on you too, then we'll have some _fun."_

 _"_ Wait, you wanna do this _right_ _now?"_

"Well, yeah, _duh._ I've custom-ordered these _weeks_ ago, I wanna try them out now!"

The way Grayson leaned back slightly with an incredulous smile on his face kinda makes Ethan wanted to pout. He's been _imagining_ them on Grayson for _months_. He's so close to his fantasy now, and Grayson wanted him to _wait?_ He's not _that_ patient. Besides, Ethan specifically made sure there's nothing in their schedule for the next two days, just for this!

"Just _—_ let me take a shower first. Then, I'm all yours."

Grayson just knew the words to use, doesn't he? _I'm all yours,_ he said _,_ and Ethan couldn't help but _melt_.

The amount of control Grayson has on Ethan's heart is a little terrifying, honestly. They're just _words_. But, it was _Grayson_ saying them, so of course it will affect Ethan no matter what.

"...Fine," Ethan pouted anyway and kept pouting as Grayson uncuffed the leather cuff that was already so _perfect_ on his wrist. "Don't even bother getting dressed after, 'kay? And don't touch yourself, I wanna do it."

The hint of blush slowly rising to Grayson's cheeks at Ethan's words does make him feel better, though.

* * *

Ethan let out a sigh full of satisfaction at the piece of _art_ in front of him, his two hands clasped together in front of his chin as he stood back and admired his work. 

There on his bed was Grayson, on his back, legs spread wide by the stainless steel bar, with his feet lifted up in the air. His hands were also held to another, shorter bar, and those two bars were connected by another adjustable strap, so whenever Grayson lifted his hand, his legs would also lift, and he couldn't move his hands without moving his legs too. Then, there was a choker too around his neck, sized to his exact measurement, Ethan made sure of it. There was an adjustable chain connecting the choker to the short bar binding his wrists, making sure that it would stay at that fixed length, so Grayson's legs would stay _spread_.

Everything was adjustable, every cuff sized to Grayson's exact measurements with enough room for comfort, and Ethan made sure Grayson could comfortably stay in position in prolonged time for Ethan's admiration.

From his position, Ethan could see _everything_ of Grayson, the hard line of his cock down to his fluttering hole ( _a plug, maybe another black one with blue accent on top_ _—_ _and diamonds maybe, all iced up, with a ring to go around cock would look so good there, matching the cuffs_ _—yep, definitely adding that to the wishlist_ ).

With his legs spread the way they do, Ethan could also see the tattoos on Grayson's calves, the bare back of his thighs, and see how _pretty_ the tattoo on top of his feet looked with the leather cuff just above it.

He could see the slight tremble on Grayson's form, the way blush have filled his cheeks, ears, and chest, under the choker. His eyes locked on Ethan, and _my,_ what a hot stare that was, pleading and begging and embarrassed all at once.

Ethan knew he just made one of the best purchase in his life, with the spreader bars.

"How do you feel, Gray?" Ethan asked. He didn't even mean to make his voice sound husky, but he was so turned on that it was the voice that came out. From the way Grayson shivered (or trembling), Grayson definitely liked it.

"...Embarrassed," Grayson admitted, his tone a little shaken and soft, " _Exposed._ God, Ethan, _please_ _—_ _"_

 _Begging._ Ethan would admit he was kinda weak for Grayson's _begging_. Ethan barely had much immunity for it in regular day-to-day circumstances since Grayson used that word pretty sparingly, the bossy bitch, and that meagre immunity reduced to fucking _zero_ when said in this kind of situation.

"Please what?" Ethan asked just as softly, though he was already leaning closer to Grayson, his hand itching to _touch_.

"I don't _know_ _—_ just do _something!"_ Grayson demanded now, pulling at his bound hand and managing to spread himself further. His blush darkened when Ethan's eyes immediately drawn to his jutting cock, to his hole, exposed and vulnerable for Ethan's viewing pleasure. Grayson squirmed but bound as he was, there was no way to hide his taint.

"I'm kinda enjoying the show, to be honest," Ethan teased, though he already had one knee on the bed and about to join Grayson where he is, yearning to explore that bound body as he liked. And he _can_ do as he liked. He's _allowed_ to. Grayson said _so_.

"E," Grayson whined and squirmed again, half exasperated and half impatience, with a hint of shyness he hadn't shown very often, "C'mon, I can't hold this position forever. My muscles are burning."

Ethan was kinda proud he still managed to keep his hands to himself while raking his eyes all over Grayson's bound form, crawling closer to Grayson. His eyes just taking in the sight, the details, his brain already thinking of his next purchase ( _the plug, definitely the plug. And maybe another choker, he likes how it looks on Grayson. Blindfold? Maybe, but Ethan really would rather see Grayson's eyes, make sure he was seeing what Ethan was doing to him—_ ).

"Just think of it as endurance training or something," Ethan replied teasingly, moving near Grayson's left leg as he admired the way Grayson's abs folded in this straining position and the rise and fall of his voluptuous chest as he breathes. Ethan really wanted to play with those tantalizing nipples. 

_(Nipple clamps? There's another idea.)_

He should've expected the kick to his back, especially with how he was practically positioned in perfectly kickable distance from Grayson's bound feet. Really, he should. That he didn't was his own mistake.

"Ow!" he complained, even though the kick was more like a tap, barely hard enough to even bruise. He was laughing as he looked back up to Grayson's face, red and entirely _done_ with Ethan's teasing.

"Just touch me already, you _asshole!"_

Exactly what Ethan wanted to do anyway. Still, Ethan had to grin. Grayson was the _cutest_ when he got all riled up. He really doesn't get how people could see that and think _ooh_ , _scary._ It's cute, how Grayson would go all fumy and huffy and all yell-y and demand-y. Grayson is certainly his most favorite person to tease.

He also realized he's very, very biased and have been making up words, but seriously, he's so far gone on Grayson he felt it was justified.

"Okay, okay. You're so _impatient_ ," Ethan teased some more, though this time he glided his palm across Grayson's skin lightly as he moved to settle right between his spread legs, inciting the delicious shiver and Grayson's low moan with such a light brush of skin.

" _Ethaan_ _—"_

At Ethan's position, between Grayson's spread legs, he can see the bars perfectly. He didn't even have to hold on Grayson's legs. He can just grab the bar, push it forward, and Grayson would have to follow the movement and opened his legs some more for Ethan. Or he can just scooch back, pointedly not touching Grayson, and enjoy the show as much as he liked.

But, that might bore Grayson. He doesn't really get shy for very long, unfortunately.

Ethan has a sudden idea, though.

Ethan poured some lube into his hand and finally touched Grayson's hard cock, while his other hand settled on the spreader bar holding his brother's legs apart, emphasizing that their only point of contact was Ethan's hand of Grayson's cock and nothing else, and there was nothing Grayson could do about it. His twin _whimpered_ as Ethan pumped his cock slowly, torturously. Ethan's own cock was hard just from the sight, from the sound his twin makes. 

"Ethan _—E_ _—fuck—_ please, touch me _—_ _"_

Grayson _yearned_ touch, either to touch or be touched. He loves it, he looks for it, every time. Not just in sex, but also in their everyday life, Grayson is all about _touch._ Ethan didn't exactly _plan_ to deprive his brother of this, going in. He had a lot of fantasies in the _weeks_ that he waited for his order to arrive, and most of them involve a lot of touching.

He just didn't realize until now that like this, he could also deprive his brother of it while making him come. The idea just appeared, and he suddenly wanted to _see_ just how _desperate_ Grayson can get for it. His twin was already squirming a lot, not quite trashing yet, but Ethan thought he may be. Grayson's hand jerked forward a couple of times, obviously wanting to reach for Ethan, but couldn't. His legs also jerked like he wanted to close them, have his knees curled around Ethan, keep him close and _touch,_ but _can't_. His hips twitching like he wanted to chase Ethan's hand, make him go faster, but bound on his back, Grayson truly was under Ethan's mercy.

"Ethan, _please_ _—"_

Ethan licked his lips, his lubed hand moving down to fondle Grayson's balls, then down again to circle the hole. He heard the sharp intake of breath when he teased a finger into it, just a tease, not really breaching in.

"E, you _fucking tease—"_

Ethan kept up his teasing for a while until Grayson was literally just begging for Ethan to do something, _anything_. He already sounded wrecked, and Ethan hasn't even done anything yet.

Ethan bent his head down, licking the tip of Grayson 's cock, and delighted when Grayson keened. So, he continued on licking, sucking, while his hand played with Grayson's ass and finally putting one, then two, then three whole fingers in. He purposely went around that spot inside Grayson, a spot that never failed to make Grayson cry out like whore, Ethan's third most favorite sound to ever come out of Grayson. The whole contraption really didn't let Grayson do anything but just _feel it_.

Usually, when Ethan did something like this, Grayson's hand would be either gripping his hair or touching his face. Or, at least one of Ethan's hand would caress Grayson's side or abs or thighs. In a way, it's a new feeling, how it feels like he was just using his brother's body for his pleasure. That it's all up to him how he wanted to use that very hot, very lovely body with all of its pleasure. There was something novel about it Ethan didn't entirely hate.

And when he looked up, he can see Grayson's face ripe with _desperation_ , not only to come, but also to _touch_. He keeps moaning Ethan's name, swearing and pleading all at once, bound limbs twitching uselessly, the metal chiming and crinkling with every involuntary jerk. 

Ethan couldn't help the way they all turn him on and gave him _ideas._

He really, really loves bondage.

"Ethan, _fuck_ _—"_

Ethan straightened up, dragging his lips slowly along Grayson's shaft before he let it go with a pop. He licked his lips again, tasting the familiar taste of precum left behind.

Grayson was tearing up already, crying and looking at Ethan so _desperately._ Ethan felt guilty, he _did,_ but Grayson also hasn't asked him to stop yet and he really, _really_ wanted to see if Grayson can come without Ethan touching anything else but his dick and his ass. He probably can, biology and all.

He's pretty sure it won't be a satisfying one for Grayson, though.

Still, he wanted to see it anyway.

"Tell me to stop if you really hate this," Ethan told him, moving the hand that was playing with Grayson's hole up to pump Grayson's cock, wet with Ethan's saliva. His other hand was still firmly holding on the the bar, thumbs caressing the warm metal. "Because I'm going to keep doing this until you come, Gray. You're not allowed to touch me until you come."

Ethan almost backed down when he saw the devastated expression on Grayson's face and hearing his dejected whine. He wondered if he was being too much, but he also trusted Grayson would tell him, in explicit detail complete with curses, if he really doesn't like it.

"Tell me to stop," Ethan said again, pressing his fingers a little to squeeze Grayson's cock as his palm slides along the length to hear another of his moans. "And I will." 

He really will stop, go back to his original plan and shower Grayson with all the touches, make him writhe and moan under Ethan in a different way.

Grayson never said stop.

So, Ethan continued his ministration. Grayson was crying now, desperate for the touch Ethan denied him. His bound legs keep twitching as Ethan moved his fingers back to his ass, deliberate in the way he was both avoiding and pressing against Grayson's pleasure spot inside. He was so hard, truly exposed to Ethan. Ethan was so turned on, something sadistic in him rearing its head.

Then, with a kiss to the back of Grayson's thigh as his only warning, Ethan put in a fourth finger, a finger more than he ever used on Grayson. He knew his brother felt it, being opened wide on Ethan's fingers. He could see it on his widened eyes, the way he tried to stretch his neck to look at Ethan, the breathless was he gasped out Ethan's name.

(He knew a gag was a bad idea, he's fucking right _again_.)

When Ethan moved, reaching deeper inside with only his fingers, finally brushing against that spot, Grayson choked out a gasp. Ethan's thumb rubbed against his perineum, giving Grayson pleasure both inside and outside, and the sob Grayson let out, the breathless moan, sound so _fucking_ **_lovely_**. 

The stretch was a sight Ethan could look at forever. He itched to replace his fingers with his cock, feel that loosened hole around the stretch of his cock, but this is... Grayson can come from this, he knew it.

 _Ethan_ can come just from this sight, Grayson's sounds, alone.

And the way Grayson really couldn't do anything but lay there as Ethan's fingers fucked his ass only made Ethan even more impulsive. The sight nudged Ethan to move his head forward, his tongue darting out to taste the taut rim before he could think about what he was doing.

Grayson cried, a desperate sound made out of only the syllables of Ethan's name. Another thrust, another press, another lick, and Grayson came, white strings of come spurting out and splattered all over his own stomach.

Ethan stopped moving, letting Grayson catch his breath and let his tremble calms. He wanted to keep moving, his sadistic part wanted to fuck Grayson through his orgasm. But, he thought he should be considerate this time just to balance things out. He slowly slid out his fingers, the wet squelch of lube and Grayson's tired moan did more to his dick than any porn audio could. Still, he felt a slight concern when Grayson was just lying there, staring at the ceiling, breathing hard. For some reason, his expression went a bit unreadable.

"You okay?" Ethan asked. Grayson just flicked his eyes at him, not replying while he was getting his breath back. Ethan started getting more concerned, wondering if he was fianlly being _too much_ for Grayson.

"Get the chain off," Grayson told him at last, still a little breathless, "Also the bar on my legs. They're making me feel claustrophobic."

Ethan was getting a somewhat mixed messages here. He wasn't sure what Grayson was thinking right now. Still, he started to undo the chains connecting to the bars, wondering if he did something wrong, if he was going over a line, somewhere. If he _was_ being too much and Grayson will finally say it.

He removed the bars spreading Grayson's legs first, since Grayson said it was making him claustrophobic. He was about to remove the one on binding his hands too, but those freed legs suddenly clasped around him before he could, locking him in, and Ethan found himself being flipped before he was lying on the bed with a grinning Grayson on top of him, the bar still connecting Grayson's wrists together was pressing against his chest, trapping Ethan against the bed.

"Uh...," Ethan smartly started, feeling a little out of breath by the manoeuver. He was trapped on his bed with Grayson on top of him, and while he knows his hands are pretty much free and he can probably try something, like prying the bar off his chest or just try moving Grayson's arms away, he also kind of... Don't want to?

(Grayson is kind of pretty on top of him, and not like Ethan hates it. He actually kind of.... Well, his hands are kind of better off settling on Grayson's hips than doing anything else, in Ethan's opinion.)

"I don't think this is how it's supposed to go."

Grayson kept grinning as he leaned down, lips barely touching Ethan's, the bar pressing even more insistently against Ethan's chest. Not hard enough to cause actual harm, but Ethan thought he might get bruises in the shape of that bar on his chest after this. He found himself kind of hoping it would, actually.

"And yet, you're still hard," Grayson murmured seductively as he rolled his hips, ass brushing against Ethan's still-hard cock. "So, I don't think you mind all that much."

Honestly, not at all. Ethan tried to lift his chest a bit, have a peek behind Grayson's shoulder, because whatever Grayson was doing with his hips felt teasingly good and he wanna _see._ Though, from the way the bar barely budged, Grayson didn't want him to.

_Fucking tease._

"Oh, c'mon!" Ethan whined. He wanna _see_! Grayson trying to roll his hips always looked either hilarious or fascinating, and this time he _knew_ it would be a captivating sight to see, especially when done right on top of his _cock_.

His very hard, very turned on cock. He can probably come just from this, actually. He's that worked up, especially after that show Grayson gave him.

"Nope," Grayson murmured again, voice low and growly and being all _sexy_ , _god-fucking-damnit,_ filling Ethan's vision with the sight of his infuriating, adorable grin and flushed cheeks. "You didn't let me touch you, so now you don't get to _see_ me."

"C'mon, that's hardly fair," Ethan stubbornly whined. He could feel Grayson's cock, wet with his own cum, sliding on his stomach as his twin's hips moved, sliding his ass against Ethan's painfully hard cock. He could feel Grayson's cock stiffening up with every slide and Ethan really, _really_ , likes that.

Unlike Grayson, he hasn't come yet and Grayson was _teasing_ him. He was being _teased._ _He's so fucking hard and Grayson is teasing him._

Damn it, Ethan wanna come so _bad,_ but Grayson isn't giving him enough _stimulation_ _._ Just a bit more pressure, if Grayson would just press down a little bit more --

" _Grayyyy_ _,"_ Ethan whined, trying to buck his hips up, trying to rub his dick harder on Grayson, but his twin, _his love of his life,_ lifted his hips instead, away from Ethan's reach. There was a smug smirk on his lips that told Ethan he was getting his revenge.

 _Gosh,_ Ethan is so goddamned _hard_.

"You wanna come, E?" Grayson asked _cheekily_. _Why is he so cute and so fucking annoying?_ Ethan thought, half desperate with his need to _come_. 

"Yes, _please,"_ Ethan wasn't above begging, if Grayson would just --

Then Grayson straightened up, balancing himself on his knees and lifting the pressure of the bar off Ethan's chest, and for a hot second Ethan almost panicked, empty hands floundering and lost while he was wondering if Grayson was planning to get up and _leaving him hard and unsatisfied, fuck._

But no, Grayson didn't leave. Instead, he stared down at Ethan, eyes focused on Ethan's face, as he lowered himself down right where Ethan's cock is, standing proud and and hard, sliding almost with little effort into Grayson's loosened out hole (Ethan's work, _gosh)_ and Ethan didn't know what makes it hotter, the way Grayson worked his hips so Ethan's cock can slide in, the way the lights in the room seemed to illuminate Grayson's body above him, or the way Grayson deliberately moaned, head thrown back all sexy-like, while all Ethan can do underneath him is look and stare at him, while his cock was being worked on by Grayson's ass.

Ethan couldn't help his whimper, slightly overwhelmed by everything Grayson was giving him. When Grayson's ass was flush with Ethan's thigh, when Grayson took all of him inside his warm, velvety and _tight_ inside, it took serious _effort_ for Ethan to not come, then and there. He _wanted_ to come, but he also didn't want to _come_ right _then,_ like a freakin' _virgin_ in his first time. 

( _His hands exist and they are free, but they might as well being held by Grayson's invisible hands with how much use Ethan got out of them during the whole thing_.)

To be fair, Grayson _is_ loads better than his first time, so maybe it is kind of warranted. Still.

 _"Fuck,"_ Ethan groaned, with a lot of feelings.

"Yep," Grayson said cheekily again, slowly lifting his hips up before coming down again, swivelling his hips and squeezing Ethan's dick so deliciously, fuck, how?

Grayson fucking himself on Ethan's cock is just a _fucking_ _ **sight**_ _._ And feeling. Grayson took control on how fast he wanted to be fucked, how hard, hips moving and chasing his own pleasure again, moaning wantonly to spur Ethan on. Ethan could only do his best to not come, something competitive rearing his head.

He couldn't last as long as he liked. He hasn't come yet, he's been too worked up, and Grayson is _perfec_ t. He couldn't hold for long.

"Gray--I'm coming--!" Was the only warning he could give before Grayson slammed his down and Ethan came with a loud groan, painting that Grayson's inside in his spend.

Chest heaving, he could only stare at Grayson's (pretty, beautiful, _lovely_ ) visage on top of him as he was coming down from his high. Grayson was looking back, down at him, a cheeky smile on his lips and blush on his cheeks, sweat matting his hair and giving his face that wet glow.

(Pretty, beautiful, _lovely._ )

Finally, Ethan thought he regained control of his hands again when his hand lifted so his fingers could touch Grayson's face. Or maybe he didn't, he doesn't think he consciously meant to do that. He did feel an immense want to touch that face, though.

"You good?" Grayson asked as he leaned his cheek onto Ethan's touch.

"Perfect," Ethan murmured, still feeling slightly out of breath. "Just, perfect."

Grayson grinned again before he thrusted his still-bound hands to Ethan's face.

"Good. Now release this, seriously. I think my arms are starting to cramp."

Ethan snorted and did as he was told. Grayson wasn't moving though and while he was enjoying the view, Grayson _is_ heavy, and he said so with all the love he has.

"Alright, it's off. Now get off, you're heavy."

"I'm not done yet," Grayson said and took hold of Ethan's hand, the free one that isn't busy tucking Grayson's hair behind his ear (not that he has enough hair to tuck, but apparently Ethan's hand doesn't really care, there's hair and he'll tuck it) and moved it to Grayson's dick, already half-hard and needing another release.

And, well, Ethan also likes watching Grayson writhing and moaning on top of him while Ethan brought him off a second time with his hand. He also doesn't mind when Grayson came and splattered Ethan across his chest. Kind of matching with his own spend inside Grayson anyway, which he could feel trailing down onto Ethan's thigh when Grayson moved.

Grayson let himself fall down to Ethan's chest right after, making Ethan lose breath for a second there. Grayson is _heavy._ He moved and wiggled until his head was perfectly on Ethan's chest while his body was positioned to the side so didn't crush the rest of Ethan, which he appreciated. He does like breathing and not being crushed.

"You're heavy," Ethan complained again while his hand returned to pat Grayson's hair down, messed by the moving and the sweat. His other hand was trapped under Grayson and he knew he would have a dead arm later on.

"You held off _touch._ " Grayson complained back, pressing himself more insistently to Ethan. Ethan humored him, using his free arm to cuddle right back, pressing his chin to the top of Grayson's head.

"You liked it though, right?"

Grayson huffed, a little petulantly. "Just for sometimes. It's nice, but just sometimes. I'll rip your throat off if you start doing that everyday."

Grayson completed his threat with a nip to Ethan's collarbone, complete with a press of teeth. Ethan doesn't need to be threatened, though. He couldn't live either if he doesn't touch Grayson everyday. What he did was a special occasion, and he had more plans with the bars that involves a lot of touching.

"Never," Ethan started to murmur, feeling sleepiness reaching for him. Grayson is a warm weight against his side, on his chest. Still, despite his sleepiness, he still remembered to ask the important questions.

"How did I do? The bars are good, right? We can use them again?"

He could hear Grayson chuckling, feel the slight shake on his chest, and he was already feeling floaty and the chuckling was a good sign.

"Yeah, they're good, E," Grayson said. Ethan could feel a hand patting his side that Grayson doesn't occupy. "We can definitely use them again. You did good."

Ethan smiled, snuggling Grayson closer.

Grayson is so perfect and he gonna buy a lot more things. Like, so much.

(Maybe a plug or two. Definitely a plug. Ethan would think more on it once he wakes up and no distracting weight on top of him.

For now, he's too sleepy to think beyond _Grayson_ and _warm_ )

"Love you, Gray," Ethan mumbled out. He thought he heard an amused snort, but he's not sure why. That's not important anyway. Grayson's reply is more important. Ethan needs to hear that reply before he can really leave himself to sleep.

"Love you too, E."

_Mmm, perfect._

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: uhh... I'll probably edit the end part later, since I was really just trying to close the story. Anyway, did you enjoy the smut? Probably the closest I can get to somewhat bottom Ethan-esque theme. Which is kind of not at all. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed it anyway.


End file.
